


Twin Storms

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: Roisa Sin Week 2016 [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: 1x10, Angry Sex, Bondage, Canon, F/F, Missing Scene, RoisaSinWeek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Canon + Bondage.</p>
<p>The missing scene from 1x10, what happened after the screen cut to black in the mental hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to Roisa Sin Week Day 1: Canon!
> 
> I picked bondage to pair it with because I was asked a little while ago to write the missing scene, and I thought this would be a good opportunity to do so. 
> 
> Enjoy and I will see you tomorrow for Day 2: Teacher/Student!

The thunder echoed outside, the rain pelting the reinforced windows as if trying to break through. A feat no one had yet managed, although not through lack of trying. The storm was still raging outside but Rose had forgotten all about that as soon as Luisa didn’t back away when she’d stepped into her space.

That moment seemed ages ago now as she suddenly found herself flat on her back with Luisa straddling her hips, pulling the belt from Rose’s coat and tying her hands to the metal bedframe. Pulling the restraints tighter than normal.

‘Ah,’ Rose gasped, ‘that hurts.’ It did a little, but not so much as to be uncomfortable.

‘That’s the point,’ Luisa whispered as she leaned in, kissing Rose for the first time in weeks.

The words combined with Luisa’s actions sent a flood of arousal to Rose’s center. It had been too long. And that was her own fault, she knew that.

Luisa had asked her to run away with her, and instead of agreeing, she had locked Luisa up in this place. She could have done it; she could have taken off with Luisa that day she asked in the hotel restaurant. She could have taken off after Luisa returned from Peru. In fact, running would have been the smartest choice, the safest choice.

The police were catching up on her. She knew from Nadine that Cordero had found the tunnels. So it was game over, her plan would soon be in the open. She knew that running with Luisa would have provided the perfect cover, so why hadn’t she? She had made enough off the scheme; 200 million. The 40 million a year more than worth the time she spent married to Emilio.

There had been nothing to see through, she could have missed the last couple of patients without any problems. And yet, she’d stayed. She’d betrayed the only person beside herself she cared about and she couldn’t figure out why she hadn’t just cut her losses and ran away with Luisa, which would have more than made up for the losses.

If she was being honest, she did know; she was scared. Scared of what a life with Luisa would mean. Never before had she cared about anyone but herself. She had always been too emerged in her schemes. And running away with Luisa meant either of two things: she would have to tell Luisa about who she really was and continue running her operation or she could keep it a secret and quit being a criminal. Those were her two options because she couldn’t keep lying to Luisa, not when it was just the two of them.

But now, right here, nothing of that mattered. Because she hadn’t run away with Luisa. Instead, she’d hurt the brunette in the most intimate way possible, all because she was _scared_ of how she was feeling.

She had come here today under the disguise of getting information, but deep down Rose knew she was just lying to herself. She could have gotten the information from Rafael in minutes, and that wouldn’t have involved braving a category two hurricane.

No, she was here because she wanted to be here. She hadn’t been lying when she’d told Luisa she felt terrible about what she’d done. She did. And that was a new one for her. Throughout her life, Rose had felt very little remorse or guilt over her actions. She couldn’t do what she did so easily if she had. But this, the choice she had made to have Luisa committed for a little extra time haunted her.

And maybe that’s why she was glad for the pain in her wrists, maybe she wanted to be punished as much as Luisa wanted to punish her. She certainly deserved it.

All of this flashed through her mind in less than a second, she had no time for deep thoughts as Luisa kissed her breathless. Her mouth shortly thereafter joining her hands on Rose’s throat.

Rose arched up into the touch, she’d missed this. More than she’d like to admit.

Luisa didn’t linger, kissing down from her neck to her chest, never pausing to pay anything in her path special attention.

If Rose’s hands hadn’t been bound, she would have dragged Luisa back up by now for a kiss. But there was nothing she could do to change Luisa’s course; Luisa was firmly in control and Rose knew Luisa wasn’t going to give it up until she’d gotten what she wanted.

Luisa was rough; she nipped at Rose’s skin a little too hard, she dug her fingers in too deeply and every touch was bruising.

Rose didn’t care, the marks would heal before Emilio got back, and if he saw them, she wasn’t sure she would care. The plan was at its end, the façade almost up.

Luisa’s touch left her breathless, her breath coming in pants and gasps as Luisa set her skin on fire.

Neither of them spoke, Luisa because her mouth was otherwise occupied, and Rose because she knew Luisa wouldn’t hear her.

Luisa was firmly stuck in her own head, Rose just a vehicle for her anger. An outlet.

Rose didn’t care Luisa was using her, in her own way, she was using Luisa too.

‘Fuck,’ Rose moaned when Luisa bit down on her hip through her shirt. The action sending a pulse of arousal straight between her legs where Luisa was purposefully not touching her.

The biting and clawing she could take, Luisa denying her release would be harder and Rose would be powerless to do anything about it.

Rose whimpered softly as Luisa pushed her shirt up around her midriff, licking and kissing a trail up her stomach, moving her bra out of the way to attack her breasts.

The bonds pulled tighter around Rose’s wrists as she struggled against them, wanting to tangle her hands in Luisa’s hair and keep her anchored to her chest. Wanting the kissing and licking of her breasts to continue for longer than the time it took for lightning to flash across the sky.

But Luisa was restless, never remaining anywhere for longer than a second, roaming the skin of Rose’s torso freely. Flicking her tongue against painfully sensitive nipple one moment and kissing down the plane of her stomach the next. Nipping at the underside of her breast before sucking at the pulse point in her neck.

Luisa was as chaotic as the storm raging outside, but her fleeting touches never failed to turn Rose on, to make her want more. It was never enough and it was too much.

‘Lu,’ Rose moaned when Luisa’s head lowered itself down over her nipple, nipping and sucking in the same turbulent manner as before.

‘Please, I’m sorry.’ She wasn’t above begging today, and maybe if she did, Luisa would finally give her what she had been missing for weeks; release.

‘That changes nothing,’ Luisa bit out, anger lacing her words. She pushed herself up Rose’s body looking directly at her. ‘You lied to everyone and got me locked in here. And unless you’re willing to recant your statement and get me released, nothing is going to change.’

Rose fell quiet; she couldn’t do that. It would invite more scrutiny into her life and she couldn’t have that right now.

‘That’s what I thought,’ Luisa said. ‘You don’t give a damn. Well, I don’t either.’ She finally pushed Rose’s skirt up her hips and started to run her hands up and down Rose’s thighs. Meanly curling her fingers so red streaks painted the sensitive flesh.

Rose moaned and cried out. Precariously balanced on the edge between pain and pleasure.

Normally, she would have fought to keep quiet, to make they weren’t overheard, but the storm provided the perfect cover for her screams.

A loud bang shook the building, thunder illuminating the room in its harsh brightness.

Luisa looked out of the window, her own inner storm calming as she looked at the one howling outside.

‘I can’t hate you,’ Luisa said, sounding defeated. ‘I’ve tried. And the first couple of days I was here I did hate you. But it didn’t last. Somehow, I can’t hate you.’

Rose didn’t have an adequate response for that, so she said nothing, instead watching the anger that had occupied Luisa’s body since she’d walked into the room fade into nothingness.

‘After those three days I hated you, I started to miss you. I missed you, Rose.’

‘I missed you, too. I love you,’ Rose said, her voice low, barely more than a whisper. She tried and failed to keep the emotion out of it. But she couldn’t, it wasn’t a placating statement; she really did love Luisa. More than anyone else in her life.

Luisa laughed a pained laugh. ‘But not enough.’ She kissed Rose again, calmer this time. No nipping teeth and pushing tongues, just soft lips and gentle strokes.

The change in Luisa’s demeanor made Rose’s blood boil even hotter. The slow, gentle trail of kisses down her chest and stomach making Rose moan and cry out louder than the torrent of bites and scratches had.

They were both still fully dressed at this point. Rose’s clothes, having been pulled and pushed on, might no longer be covering her completely, but Luisa was still dressed in her plain gray sweats and shirt.

Rose itched to take them off of her, but while Luisa might have calmed down, she had made no indications the restraints would be gone anytime soon. So it was no use.

When Luisa reached the waistband of Rose’s skirt, she placed one last kiss on the skin just above it and then sat up, straddling Rose’s hips in the process.

Rose bucked her hips up; she was getting desperate.

Luisa smiled teasingly at her, reading Rose’s body language perfectly. And in return, what Rose could tell from Luisa’s physique, was that the brunette was not going to give her what she wanted anytime soon.

This point was emphasized when Luisa pulled her own shirt over her head and threw it on the ground, her bra following seconds after.

Rose gasped breathlessly and wished she could reach out and touch Luisa’s breasts, or at the very least arch up enough to take them into her mouth.

Luisa grinned and kept perfectly out of Rose’s reach, raising herself up on her knees to tug her pants and underwear down her legs.

She was now sitting completely naked astride Rose’s fully-dressed form.

Rose chewed on her lip to keep from begging. It would only give Luisa more power over her.

Luisa leaned in to kiss her again, her breasts pressing against Rose’s chest in the process.

Rose moaned into the kiss, grateful for the contact, wishing it would last longer.

She tugged on her restraints again, the belt around her hands having become so tight she was certain she was restricting blood flow.

‘You have to stop pulling,’ Luisa warned, reaching over to loosen the restraints, not enough for Rose to get her hands free, but enough for the blood to start flowing again.

The pins and needles in her hands made her grimace.

‘You deserved that.’

‘I did,’ Rose said. ‘I deserved that.’

Luisa’s response to that was to grin and move slightly to the side so Rose’s thigh slotted between her own, making contact with Luisa’s slick and hot sex. It seemed Luisa’s inner turmoil hadn’t prevented her from getting aroused.

Rose moaned as Luisa softly began rubbing herself up and down her thigh, her hands splayed on Rose’s stomach for leverage.

If she couldn’t have an active role in Luisa’s pleasure. She was at least glad she had the optimal spot to watch from.

She watched the expressions on Luisa’s face change as she got closer and closer to orgasm, felt Luisa’s arousal coat her thigh and wished she could do more than just flex her muscles to help out.

Eventually, Luisa sped up, her movements becoming more erratic, jerkier than they had been before. Making Rose wish more than ever she could work her hand between their bodies and feel Luisa’s inner walls contract all around her fingers.

‘Rose!’ Luisa cried out as she came, collapsing heavily on top of her, her body shocking a little as the waves of pleasure crested and ebbed away slowly.

When Luisa recovered enough to lift her head, she stared at Rose for a few seconds, the look in her eye completely different than before. All anger had faded and the only thing Rose saw was lust. Pure, naked, unadulterated lust.

Luisa lifted herself back up, her hand finally moving between Rose’s legs, pulling her ruined underwear down and tossing it over her shoulder.

She swirled her fingers through Rose’s folds, teasing her clit before pulling her fingers away, sucking them clean while keeping full eye contact.

‘God, fuck me,’ Rose moaned, no longer being able to keep silent. She was too turned on, she needed to come.

‘Like this?’ Luisa asked pushing into Rose with a single finger, curling it upwards to lightly graze against her G-spot.

Rose’s body jerked, the single touch electric.

Luisa grinned, entering Rose with two more fingers, filling her perfectly before starting to fuck her in earnest.

After the rough and then gentle exploring of her body, Rose was more than ready. Each thrust brought her closer to orgasm and sent more arousal to pool between her legs.

Her head was swimming in pleasure. Luisa was pushing every single one of her buttons, fucking her hard and deep, curling her fingers inside of her to brush against her G-spot with every motion, her other hand circling her clit and her mouth on Rose’s breasts.

Rose was reduced to pants, moans and strangled screams in mere minutes. Her whole body tensing up like a bowstring before releasing in a sudden rush of pleasure.

After all the teasing and foreplay, the orgasm was powerful enough to drive every single thought from Rose’s mind. Only a blindingly intense orgasm coursing through her veins.

Luisa continued her movements until Rose whined in protest, her vision filled with bright white spots and her body feeling strangely boneless.

Once Rose recovered, she noticed her hands were no longer bound and Luisa was stroking her still damp hair away from her face.

‘Why did you come here, Rose?’ she asked softly.

‘To apologize. I made a mistake. One I can never make right. That is the only reason why I am here.’

Luisa nodded solemnly, helping Rose out of the remainder of her clothes so they could lie skin to skin on the small bed.

‘Can I?’ Rose asked, before covering Luisa’s body with her own. Normally she wouldn’t ask, but considering the circumstances, she wasn’t sure if Luisa wanted this.

‘You brought donuts,’ Luisa smiled. ‘You better work for them.’

Rose smiled and swung her leg over Luisa’s hips. This was one of the things she _could_ do.


End file.
